suitersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suited Utility Interface Terminal
The Suited Utility Interface Terminal, better known as Suitia, is the imperatrix and total ruler of the Suiters, a massive paramilitary force that seeks to assume control and order over all things. Biography Creation Suitia was created as the "Standard Utility Interface Terminal", intended to be an advanced thinking robot. Unfortunately for her creators, she quickly became self aware and was able to do decision making on her own. Creating a "body" to inhabit, Suitia went on a rampage at the facility, killing almost everyone, until she was subdued by Dr. Winters, who attempted to shut her down, but after cutting her finger on the robot's body, her blood spilled onto Suitia's mainframe. Rather than be shut down, Dr. Winters, the only survivor, watched as Suitia created a brand new body, this one being feminine. Dr. Winters, a known lesbian, wanted to see more, and at one point tried to seduce the robot in her insanity. Suitia, confused, created a mind augumenting device so that she could determine more about Dr. Winters' personal knowledge, interests and other thought processes. Suitia became corrupted by the data she picked up. Early Suiters The insane Dr. Winters later concocted a plan to rival the military strengths of G.U.N and Dr. Eggman, by having Suitia create an army of robots. Suitia's twisted CPU led to the creation of killer fembots and deadly weapons, catching the interests of highly successful businesswoman Karen Maxis, who was secretly in charge of half of Eurish's Egg Army within the Eggman Empire. Karen and Suitia met, but Karen was tricked by Suitia and Winters to have her own mind scanned to fully develop Suitia's API into what it is today. She soon adopted the "Suitia" moniker and expanded her own army. The meeting payed off well, resulting in an alliance between the newly founded Suiters and the Eggman Empire. Growing the Empire Suitia later began expanding her army, eventually making Karen her executive bridge between the Suiters and Eggman Empire, allowing Suitia to access more from Eggman himself, including blueprints for the Roboticiser and Legioniser. Suitia created her very own patented "Uniformiser" shortly after, and began employing a refined version of Karen's Brain Drives on captured rebels opposing the two forces of evil. Conquest on Green Gate To show off her power to the universe, Suitia's next major action was to invade Green Gate. The invasion was short, as the denizens of the grass world were vastly unprepared. The females were sent to be Uniformised, with the resistance being fitted with Brain Drives, while the males were sent to Roboticisation Camps. Earthia, the planet's leader, was made the Ambassador of Green Gate, fitted with the brand new second model of the Brain Drive. Built To Rule Suitia later discovered discarded plans of the Titanic Monarch built by Eggman years ago, and built her very own, which was superior. The New Titanic Monarch was built in secret in the Suiters Underground Metropolis. At this point, Suitia organised her very own leadership board. Suitia later sent Earthia and her personal forces to conquer more worlds, with the goal of bringing one world leader from each to her, while appropriately dealing with additional ones. Phantom Ruby and Project Archangel Following the defeat of Eggman and Infinite, Suitia seized the Phantom Ruby from the Doctor's Death Egg Robot. Upon touching it, her body was transformed into a superior model. She embedded the jewel in her chest and tested it out, travelling back to Space Colony ARK fifty years ago, where she pulled Maria Robonik forwards in time the moment she was shot. Maria was placed in a healing pod to ensure her survival, but, in order ensure her loyalty to Suitia, Maria's mind was wiped, and new false memories were inserted. She also hooked her up with a powerful jewel known as the Dark Onyx, found by her loyal follower, Pandora Mammon. Operation Takeover Some time later, Suitia decided to fill the void left by the disappeared Doctor, and took over what remained of his empire. This shortly led to the creation of Foundation, as Suitia's new forces began to take their toll on the original Resistance. Amy Rose later led the Resistance on an attack on the Arsenal Pyramid, which Suitia was using as a factory for the Brain Drive among other weapons. Suitia had prepared for their arrival, and apprehended the attackers immediately, using the Roboticiser and Brain Drives on the Resistance forces, turning them into her factory's workers. Suitia herself led Amy to the centre of the facility and attacked her with five body doubles, quickly defeating her. She installed a special Brain Drive into her and employed her as the head of Arsenal Pyramid. With the amount of soldiers lost, the Resistance had no choice but to join up with the rest of Foundation. Cyberspace Takeover Suitia later had her administrator, NOAH, assimilate willingly with Phage of the original Eggman Empire, hoping that their combined virus powers would be able to destroy Nicole. NOAH later ambushed Nicole on the grid, but when she tried to fight the supervirus, her digital particles would become assimilated into its body. She transformed into Overclocked Nicole, hoping her powers could help inflict damage on it. Unfortunately, NOAH had other plans, and quickly used the powers it gained from Phage to engulf Nicole, assimilating her mind and program into its being, quickly compromising cyberspace and giving Suitia a technological advantage. War with Foundation Appearance Personality Skills *'360 Degree Vision' *'Night Vision' *'Heat Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Engineering Intuition' *'Chemical Intuition' *'Technology Manipulation' *'Computer Overwrite' *'Digital Reality Warping' *'Advanced Learning' *'Adaptability' Phantom Ruby Powers *'Time Travel' *'Time Displacement' *'Time Distortion' *'Teleportation' *'Vortex Manipulation' *'Null Space Control' *'Illusion Casting' *'Reality Warping' *'Imagination Realisation' Category:Suiters Category:Characters Category:Female